


Hideaway Nooks and Flippy Books

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Castiel, Cute, Deaf Castiel, Dean Winchester Has a Crush on Castiel, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:50:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12271131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "“Voake… Voigt… Von Tunzel-” Dean’s heart stopped because right beside Von Tunzelmann was none other than Castiel nestled comfortably in a crook with one leg propped up to support his notebook and some headphones snaked up under his hat.Was he there this whole time?! Oh fuck, did he see Dean almost trip over his shoelaces back at Vidal?! Maybe he didn't see. Yeah, he could probably still have a shot at playing this off."





	Hideaway Nooks and Flippy Books

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had inspired by what I usually do during lunch. Unfortunately, unlike Dean I did not find a hottie behind a bookshelf. All mistakes and grammar errors are my own.

Castell? Castile? No, those weren't quite right.

His name was _Castiel_. That was it. Dean couldn't been more sure of it.

There was a new kid in Dean’s science class and he was absolutely perfect in every sense of the word. He was tall- well actually he was a bit shorter than Dean himself but tall nonetheless- with amazing blue eyes that never failed to send a shiver through Dean’s body whenever they caught each other's gaze.

Though Dean couldn't quite understand the other boy. He was obviously smart since he was always the first one finished with an assignment or test. And Dean assumed that he was kind partly because he wanted him to be and partly because he would always lend Dean a pencil whenever he pretended to lose his just so he could talk to the quiet boy, but that was just it. The guy _never_ said anything. Period.

Just the other day Dean tried to catch up to Castiel in the hallway to ask if he wanted to hang out later on, but the other boy just kept going about his business. Granted, the halls were a bit rowdy that day but Dean knew that he was calling Castiel’s name at a pretty decent level.

And that was what made him all the more hot and mysterious.

Dean had all these questions that he needed Castiel to answer like, what was his weird obsession with beanie hats about and why does he always wear that long, tan trench coat everywhere he goes. Or where does he always disappear to during study hall because no one has ever seen him after he leaves the lab. Or would he maybe like to go catch a movie sometime with Dean and kinda ignore the movie in favor of making out instead. You know nothing out of the ordinary.

“-Mr. Winchester. Mr. Winchester!”

“Huh?” Dean snapped his attention away from the boy sitting across the room. Standing in front of him was Ms. Hemp with an eyebrow practically raised up to her hairline and foot tapping impatiently against the floor. “I mean yes ma'am?”

“Would you like to share with the rest of the class what is so interesting about the side of Mr. Novak's head or may I continue with my lesson?”

Dean felt his face grow as red as a tomato as the class erupted into a fit of laughs. “No, ma'am. I'm sorry.” He said sinking down in his chair.

Geez she could be such a bitch sometimes. Did she really have to put him on the spot like that? Castiel probably thought he was some type of freaky stalker now! Though even if he did he didn't really seem to mind as he just kept his head down, jotting something in his notebook.

That was another thing Dean wondered about: What did he write about in that notebook all the time?

~~ **iiIIii** ~~

When lunch finally rolled around Dean didn't feel like going to the cafeteria by himself. All of his friends ate on different lunch shifts than him so he didn't get to see them until the end of the day. He didn't really have much of an appetite for whatever garbage they were serving today anyways, so he decided to do something that he hasn't done since his freshman year: he went… to the library.

It was either go to the library and read or at least pretend to or sit alone in a room with Mrs. Zerman who would only ruin Dean’s quite time by bombarding him with pictures of her cats. And while Mrs. Zerman was one of Dean’s favorite teachers, there were only so many stories about Prancer and Mr. Snuffs and Charles that he could take so to the library he went.

Dean entered the library which was quiet as expected, about only ten people were in the big room from what he could tell and the only sounds to be heard were the soft taps of fingers on a keyboard and the occasional whisper. The air had that old book smell that every library seemed to have which was weirdly comforting.

The librarian looked like he was busy and Dean didn't really know what type of book he wanted to get anyway so he decided to just browse for himself. He walked up and down the aisles for about ten minutes, picking up a random book here and there before he remembered a story that he had to do a report on last year. It was pretty interesting so Dean began the search to hunt it down.

He was pretty sure the author's last name was Vonnegut so he headed to the back of the library.

“Voake… Voigt… Von Tunzel-” Dean’s heart stopped because right beside Von Tunzelmann was none other than Castiel nestled comfortably in a crook with one leg propped up to support his notebook and some headphones snaked up under his hat.

Was he there this whole time?! Oh fuck, did he see Dean almost trip over his shoelaces back at Vidal?! Maybe he didn't see. Yeah, he could probably still have a shot at playing this off.

Trying to think of something cool to say he happened glance down at Castiel’s pad and was speechless. Castiel was really good at drawing like freaky good. The page he was working on now consisted of multiple little faces and figures. One of them he could make out as Ms. Hemp, but with cartoonish horns coming out of her head and smoke from her nose. That one made Dean laugh.

There was another of a girl, most likely Jo, sleeping on a desk with a stream of drool flowing out of her mouth and a few others drawings.

Some were just half finished pieces based on the amount of detail that the others received. But there was one drawing, the one that Castiel was working on now, that was special. It took up the remainder of the page and he seemed to be scrutinizing every little mark he made, but it was clear that the outline was that of a male’s face.

Before Dean knew what he was doing he had taken a seat beside the quiet boy to admire his work better. “You are really talented.” He remarked and he meant it.

After a few seconds he realized that he was basically talking to himself because Castiel was still concentrated on his masterpiece. Dean tapped the other boy who practically screamed in surprised gaining a shush from the librarian.

Dean jumped up to his feet feeling bad for scaring him. “I'm sorry I scared you! I'll just go. Sorry.” He whispered his apologies quickly so he could go punch himself in the face for being such an idiot. Of course the guy was going to freak out! He practically snuck up on him and-

Just as Dean was walking away a hand reached up and grabbed his, urging him to come back. A little shocked Dean let Castiel guide him back beside him and watched as the other boy typed something out on his phone.

Once he was happy with what he had, he smiled and gave it to Dean. The phone read: _Please stay? I'm sorry I couldn't hear you earlier. I probably wouldn't have made such a fool of myself if I had._

This guy must've been pretty big on the no talking in the library policy to whip out his cellphone. Well, that didn't matter. What did matter was that he wanted Dean to stay with him!

Figuring he'd go along with it, Dean typed out a message of his own. _It's fine I was just saying how awesome I thought your drawings were. I didn't mean to invade your privacy, they just really caught my eye._

_I don't mind if you want to look at them and thanks for the compliment... Dean? I'm Castiel._

_Umm… I kinda already knew your name. Not to sound like a creep or anything just… yeah. So why are we typing again?_

Castiel smiled fondly as he read the message. _I'm deaf and I figured that if I just started signing some people would just get confused, so I write things out instead. Do you know ASL, Dean?_

Dean made a quiet “Oh” sound as all the pieces fell together in his head. Castiel was deaf that's why he didn't talk in class or at all for that matter. And that's why he only ever waved or nodded his head whenever Dean spoke to him.

_I'm afraid not, sorry._

_That's okay we can just text back and forth. Do you want my number?_

_Yeah._ Was what Dean typed but in his head he was doing a little happy dance. He'd been waiting for those words for what felt like forever and now that they were actually being directed to him he was ready to bounce off the walls.

They exchanged numbers just before the bell sounded signaling the end of the day and also for once Dean’s great disappointment.

 _See you, Dean._ Castiel typed and collected his things.

 _Same time tomorrow? Hanging out in the library I mean._ Dean texted back later that night hoping he wasn't hoping for too much.

_Sure. Goodnight, Dean._

_Night, Cas._ Before Dean could take it back the message was already sent. He groaned into his pillow.  

 _Cas?_ Came the reply back and just when Dean was starting to freak out his phone chimed again. _I like it ;-)_

That night Dean fell asleep with a smile on his face.

~~ **iiIIii** ~~

_Why can't I see?_ Dean signed slowly as Castiel shielded his little flip book from his friend’s curious eyes.

It's been about three months since they first met in the library and much to Dean’s delight hanging out with Castiel behind the shelves was somewhat of a regular occurrence now. Everyday they'd meet up with each other at the V’s where they would listen to music and read some book together.

Other days they would just sit quietly together while Cas would sketch and Dean would watch in amazement or they would text back and forth about everything and anything or watch something on Netflix.

For the past few weeks though Castiel has been teaching Dean how to sign because: 1) Dean genuinely wanted to learn and 2) He figured that Cas must be getting tired of texting whenever he wanted to say something or having to read Dean’s lips all the time.

Dean’s been learning some on his own when he could because he wanted to impress Castiel, which was working if what Cas said earlier was _You are getting really good at signing._ It was either that or something about toast so Dean opted for the former.

Cas set aside the little notebook slapping at Dean's hand when he reached for it. “Because it's a surprise.” He had recently started speaking every now and then.

The first time he had spoken it was by accident and he became a bit shy afterwards because he hated his voice. But Dean reassured him that there was nothing wrong with the way he spoke. In fact, Dean loved it when Cas talked, especially when it was something he was passionate about because his face would light up and he'd talk a mile a minute which was super adorable, but Dean wouldn't tell that to the other boy.

“Well can I guess what it is then?” Dean asked hopefully.

 _You can guess, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you._ Cas laughed.

“That's no fair. You've been working on this thing for over a week now and you won't even let me peek.” Dean pouted.

Castiel had been working on some big top secret piece in a little notebook, the kind that you had to flip through the pages really fast so it looked animated.

 _Looks like you'll just have to wait then, doesn't it?_ That earned him a glare.

 _I only have three more pages to go._ He tried to appease, but the frown on Dean’s face was still firmly set and his arms were crossed over his chest like a petulant child. “It’s for you.”

Those seemed to be the magic words because immediately Dean’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas Day. “Really?”

Cas nodded.

“Aw geez, Cas. You didn't have to do that for me.” Dean rubbed at the back of his neck bashfully.

 _I know, but I wanted to._ Cas shrugged and began to pack up his things as the bell rang. He stretched out an arm to help Dean up to his feet who may or may not have still been blushing.

 _I'll try to have it done by tomorrow._ He signed quickly before waving goodbye.

“Bye, Cas.” Dean called after him.

There was a new question wracking his brain that night as he lay wide awake in bed: What on Earth was Castiel up to?

~~**iiIIii** ~~

The next day after third period Dean practically skipped down to the library to meet up with Cas. When he got to their spot however, the blue eyed boy was nowhere to be found which was weird because Dean had just seen him in chemistry and he was always the first one here.

Dean checked a few other aisles just in case Cas found a new place or something but he couldn’t find him anywhere, so he just went back to the nook and waited. And waited. And waited.

After twenty minutes of waiting and feeling like he was getting stood up -in the freakin’ library of all places- Dean slid out his phone and shot Cas a text.

_Where r u?_

_In the janitor's closet._

_Because of the soothing atmosphere?_

_Yes, Dean, I am standing in the janitor's closet because it calms my aura._

Dean couldn't tell if that was meant to be a joke or not because Cas could be a little out there sometimes. _Okay weirdo but what's wrong with your “aura”?_

_I'm freaking out._

_Because…_

_Could you maybe come here, please?_

_Okay..._

Stalking into the halls, Dean walked around aimlessly. There were at least three different janitor closets downstairs. How was he supposed to know which-

A hand abruptly reached out from the middle of nowhere and snatched a surprised Dean into a room before shutting the door.

“What was that all about?” Dean questioned, rubbing at his arm. Who knew Cas was so strong?

Ignoring the question Castiel reached into his backpack and retrieved the little red notebook that had Dean thinking all week and thrusted it into his hands clumsily. _I hope you like it_ , he signed with shaky gestures.

Concerned, Dean’s eyes snapped from Castiel to the book in his hand. He's never seen Cas this shaken up about anything before. “Are you alright?”

“Yes and no.” Dean was about to ask what was bothering him until he pointed to the book. “Could you just look at it, please?”

This was obviously really important for Cas, so Dean let his bag fall to the floor and started flipping through the pages.

The first few pages were blank but then came a huge heart in the middle of it with smaller ones surrounding it. He noticed that the hearts seemed to be beating with every flip of the pages and then a face started to become visible.

Dean’s own heart started beating faster when he realized that it was images of himself with a smile slowly creeping on his face. His smile kept getting brighter like he was laughing at something and then his face vanished, gradually being replaced by the words _‘Will you be my boyfriend?’_ written in a beautiful cursive font _._

Looking up from the book Dean saw Castiel worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. After a few seconds of just staring at each other Cas sighed defeatedly and focused everywhere else except on Dean.

“I'm sorry if I made things awkward between us. I just thought you were cool and we kinda had some type of ‘thing’ going on. Guess I kind of jumped the gun though.” He laughed awkwardly, staring at the floor. “You can throw that away if you want.”

Just then everything Cas was saying was finally reaching Dean’s brain. With his book still in his hand, Dean grabbed Castiel by the lapels of his trench coat and crashed their lips together.

This was way better than he imagined it; soft, warm lips that tasted of mint gum and faintly of coffee. Castiel was a little stiff at first but he quickly got with the program, resting his hands just above Dean’s waist.

When they broke apart, Dean wrapped his arms the shorter boy. “This is great, Cas. Thank you. And I'd love to be your boyfriend!”

Castiel just smiled with a dizzy look on his face and his clothes all ruffled up. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this thanks for taking the time out to read this little story!


End file.
